


Maintenance Check

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noiz being a sneaky shit, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, despite being untended for so long your internal system is working fine...let's test your nerve responses next...bend over that table.”</p><p>“Like this?” Still naked as a jaybird Clear turned, draping himself obediently for Noiz's testing. The fact the Clear showed absolute no hesitation made him almost feel guilty about what he was going to do next.</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakuza-trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yakuza-trash).
  * Inspired by [Maintenance Check](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79475) by Yazuka-Trash. 



> Hi, this is my first official offering of fic to the community. Completely unbeta'd so be gentle, I'm a fragile little Crumpet! Inspired from one of yakuza-trash's lovely noicle fanarts!

When he'd picked up the slightly damaged automaton outside the industrial district he'd expectations on what was to happen, but this was too much. The angel-faced work of man was staring at him while wearing the most trusting expression _and nothing else_ after the mechanic had made a passing comment about 'stripping down and getting to work'. He had to admit as he walked a slow circle around the one that called himself 'Clear' that he was a work of art. His proportions were brilliantly executed and he was made to look as lifelike as possible, skin even containing carefully created pores to mimic the look of human skin. He was even anatomically correct...excessively so given by the overly large phallus the sat between his legs, _**that**_ was ridiculously large. Carefully he took one of the pale hands into his own and ran a dark lacquered fingernail over the exposed palm.

“Pale skin....soft 'flesh'...gentle voice and attitude...you're a  Passerine unit.” it wasn't a question. And by the lack of trademark branding on the inner wrist this one was either privately owned or a beta.

“Correct! Wow, Noiz-san must be very smart~!” The models cheeriness was almost sickening, but his body was something out of a museum – that is to say pure art. He'd ran an internal check by accessing his back panel so he knew everything was functioning properly, but as he ran his hand over Clear's shoulder causing the pale man to tremble he wondered how long he could draw this out for.

“Despite being untended for so long your internal system is working fine...let's test your nerve responses next...bend over that table.”

“Like this?” Still naked as a jaybird Clear turned, draping himself obediently for Noiz's testing. The fact the Clear showed absolute no hesitation made him almost feel guilty about what he was going to do next.

Almost.

“Perfect...now spread your legs a bit..there...” He took a step forward, unwinding the wrappings from his hands before barely running his fingertips down the dip of the exposed lower back. “How does that feel?”

“Ah~” The automaton tried to stand still, but swayed his hips a bit despite his attempt to not move. “T-tickles, but in a good way..”

“Hmm....and this?” He dug his nails in a bit, pressing tiny crescents into the pliant skin and causing a delightfully unhindered gasp for his efforts.

“Hurt a little...but in a good way...is that wrong, feeling good and bad at once?” The concern in his tone made Noiz want to laugh, but he kept his cool demeanor in check.

“It's unusual...we need more tests to be sure...” He looked around his work space to look for something to use for his next move, eyes falling on a partially used petroleum jelly within reach. He used it for cracked skin in winter to keep bleeding at a minimum, and since Clear's skin wasn't latex based he figured it would be safe to use. He popped the lid and grasped one of of the fleshy globes of the robots ass to reveal a soft pink pucker. Good.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“How what feels, Noiz-san?”

“This.” He dipped a finger into the thick gel and traced it over his opening, watching his body react by clenching tight as he made a little gasp.

“It's really cold!”

“That's good, that means your temperature receptors are working. Don't stop describing.” He ran his fingertip into a shallow circle before pressing in up to his second knuckle. Clear gave a shuddering whimper and seemed to press himself tighter to the table.

“Ah, N-Noiz-san...” He could hear the confusion in his voice. “Noiz-san, that kind of...hurts, but not a good hurt.”

“Relax, it'll feel better in a minute if you do and I need to feel for something they built inside you.” He rested his free hand on Clear's hip in an attempt to comfort, thumb stroking the skin. It seemed to work as the muscles around his finger loosened to let him move further in. After a moment he started to shallowly move the finger until he felt confident to add a second. “Talk to me.”

“Ah, Noiz-san...it doesn't hurt but I feel full...it's...” he gasped a bit as something was brushed against to make him moan, stars dancing in his vision. “What was that?!”

“Ah, so you do have one, that'll make things easier.” He began to curl his fingers up against the little internal protrusion, paying careful attention to how the automaton reacted. Normally noisy bedroom partners didn't do much for his already somewhat dampen libido, but the soft moans coming from Clear accompanied with how he seemed to have started unknowingly pressing his hips into Noiz's touch had stirred him to a full arousal that was pressing uncomfortably against his oil-stained trousers.

“Noiz-san...I..I can't...my legs...” The blonde blinked back to reality a little, pushing aside his growing need to see the pale legs in front of him shaking. This gave him an idea, humming thoughtfully as he slipped his fingers free earning himself a whine of displeasure from Clear.

“That's a problem I need to finish your exam, but I have and idea. Stand up for a moment.” He took a few steps away, pulling off his clothes with an impressive speed before getting onto the cleared off work table.

“Get up here and straddle my waist.” Clear didn't even blink an eyelash before hopping up as commanded, looking down at Noiz with a bright smile. Robot didn't even know what was coming, Noiz held back his own grin in favor of a serious expression. “Now I'm going to need to to listen carefully...” he reached around Clear's thighs with both hands, one lightly grasping the curve of his rear while the other grasped the base of his own erection. “Slowly lower yourself backwards, don't stop until you're sitting down on me got it?”

“Understood!” The pep in his voice was unbefitting of the situation, but as his hips dropped Noiz was sure that would change. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the blood-darkened head of his dick slip into a now shivering Clear.

"N-N-Noiz-San!"

"Hm?" He squeezed Clears hip, letting him pause.

"Th-this maintenance check f-feels…weird!" The android, despite lacking lungs, sounded out of breath. Noiz knew that was thicker than the two fingers he used, but he was sure he'd prepped him enough for this. "Does it?" He pressed himself upwards into Clear, feeling little resistance and earning Clear dropping his hands to Noiz's chest for balance.

"Ahhh!" it was a surprised sound, but not a pained one.

“Talk to me.”

“It...N-Noiz-san...it dosen't hurt b-but it feels like too much.” The teen was feeling a little guilty now, and was fully preparing to drop the 'maintenance' act when Clear started to slowly lower himself onto his straining cock fully, gasping as the piercing studs slipped inside him. Both hands settled onto trembling thighs as Noiz let his head fall back for a moment, enjoying the sharp bite of nail edged against his chest as Clear paused to adjust to Noiz's girth. After a moment the mechanical man spoke in a borderline needy tone.

“N-Noiz-san....what do I do now? I'm sitting like you said.”

“Hm, you're right. Well now I need you move against me up and down, do what ever feels good.”

“What will that test for?”

“Motion sensitivity.” Total bullshit answer, but Clear accepted it and finally started to move. It was an unsure rocking at first, but with gentle guidance from Noiz's hands he started to move with more confidence. Within minutes the under-sensitized German was even gritting his teeth, hips moving up to roughly meet with each downward drop until a particularly well landed movement struck gold in Clear causing him to drop his weight against Noiz's chest as he clawed at his shoulder.

“T-there Noiz-san, please please please!”

“A-are you close Clear? What are you feeling?” It was hard to speak through clenched teeth, but he wanted the other to keep talking in that delicious breathless tone.

“M-my body feels warm and tight....is...ah...am I b-breaking? Noiz-san!” hearing his name panted so lewdly was a deciding factor in him reaching his end at a decidedly quicker pace. Teenagers weren't known for their endurance anyway and he started to just grind into Clear's 'prostate' while reaching between them to stroke his neglected cock, rewarded with a sharp sob of his name and the sting of nails breaking skin on his shoulders.

“No you're not, let go...it'll feel good, trust me.” He'd never needed to actually see a partner release like he did with Clear. The creation writing and sobbing against him until with a shuddering moan he felt him tighten almost painfully around him, the flesh in his grasp pulsing as something lukewarm and sticky seeped between their stomachs. It was long after that Noiz followed, arms pulling the other against him in a hug as he emptied himself into Clear, hips twitching up as the surround muscles seemed to milk him for all he was worth. 

The two laid there for a few minutes in the afterglow before Clear spoke up, voice soft and sated. “Did I pass, Noiz-san?”

“With flying colors.”

“Okay good.” Noiz thought that that would signal the end of the conversation, but Clear continued and this time he couldn't repress the silent laughter that shook his frame.

“Can you test me again? Just to make sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this to be enjoyable!


End file.
